Kyle's in love
by kylecsimiami
Summary: This is a love story about Kyle and his new found love. Kyle deserves a love story as he is very charming and handsome, and also because the show, had no story line concerning Kyle and his romantic relationships. This story also contains Horatio, Julia and others.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the elevators doors opened, Kyle stepped out. "I dried this lad" thought Kyle to himself. To be perfectly honest, the lab doesn't contain the best memories for Kyle. This was where all the drama had unfolded when Kyle was working as a M.E. assistant. And he knows that people still talk about this incident that had happened when Julia held everyone at the gun point and that was the day when she had went to the mental institution instead of prison.

That was another thing that he displeased about the lab; all the gossip.

Kyle finally stepped out of the elevator. Calleigh Duquesne smiled at Kyle; they both had stood at the elevators doors for a while.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going"

Uh.. hey Calleigh, how are you" asked Kyle sheepishly

"I am doing really good now, I guess you heard the news of me adopting Patty and Austin" inquired Calleigh.

Kyle smiled "Yes, I did hear about that from dad, that's great Calleigh. I am happy for you"

"Thanks Kyle, well I have to go, it was going seeing you though."

Calleigh stepped into the elevators and Kyle went on to Horatio's office. As he was walking there, Kyle was truly happy for Calleigh and the kids. As a foster child himself, Kyle new how hard it was growing up and he appreciates someone like Calleigh giving these kids a good home.

To be perfectly honest, Kyle had never really liked Calleigh. It wasn't anything personal, its not like they have had problems in the past but Kyle always felt like the outsider when it came around to this lab. He knew that people only got along with him because of who his father was. And Kyle had always felt as if people especially Calleigh only cared to make conversation with him because of Horatio.

"Hey" Kyle said to Horatio as he stepped in the office.

Horatio looked up "Kyle, come in" Horatio was worried. He had called Kyle to come to the lab today because he had wanted to talk about Julia. Horatio knew that the subject of Kyle's mother was sensitive; he had no idea as to how he should even approach the topic.

Kyle smiled as he sat on the chair across from Horatio. Even though Kyle was smiling, he was scared and not to mention embarrassed. Kyle decided that it was best to just say it.

"Uhm... dad I want to start" Horatio sighed in relief, Kyle went on "I want you to come over today for dinner, there is someone I want you to meet."

Horatio raised his eyebrows. On the inside Horatio was almost bursting with laughter. He knew exactly why his son wanted him to come to dinner. There was probably a lovely lady that Kyle wanted his father to meet.

"Sure, I will come over, is there a special reason for this dinner." Kyle at that moment knew that his father understood everything but he still decided to play cool.

"Uh... yes, I think there is a special reason, it 7 alright with you." asked Kyle

Horatio nodded. Seeing how good Kyle looked, Horatio thought that it would be best to let the Julia talk go for today. He didn't want to spoil his son's smile. So Horatio began small talk with Kyle to find out more about this special reason for dinner tonight.

"So if there anything that I can bring tonight." asked Horatio

"Just yourself." replied Kyle.

Both Kyle and Horatio were making small talk as how's work going and everything else. After a while, Kyle decided that it's getting late and he should go home. He stood up and almost walked out the door when he suddenly realized that Horatio hadn't told him why he had asked Kyle to come in today.

"Hey, I almost forgot but what did you have to say." Kyle said with a smile.

"Uhm... Kyle it's not that important, we can discuss it later."

Kyle nodded and he left the lab. As Kyle got into the car, he had a feeling that his father had wanted to say something but didn't. At that time, to be honest, Kyle didn't really care, he was on cloud nine.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter to my story. This is my first time writing fan fiction so please feel free to make any suggestions that you may have. Later on, in this story, I might also asks my readers to contribute any ideas that they might have. Any feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I am back to let you all know that I will no longer be posting any more chapters. The reason behind this decision is because of the negativity that I received when I posted the first chapter. That experience had me spending a few days in the hospital. At this point, it is just not worth it to me to continuing writing on this site if it is going to have such a harmful effect on my health. However, I will not let that bully guest win, I will continue to write stories on my own without posting. I apologize to the all people that have viewed my story and the ones who followed it. I write this note with much grief however, I have had a lot of time to think about this. At the end of the day, I choose to walk away gracefully. The person who posted the negative messages on my story, I just want to let him or her know that I don't wish anything bad on them. However, I just wanted to let them know that bad things only happen to bad people.

Thank you,

Kylecsimiami


End file.
